Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Multifunction apparatuses are currently evolving as multifunction peripherals that integrate functions of image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copying machines, and facsimiles. (Hereinafter multifunctional apparatuses are referred to as image forming apparatuses). Recent years, the cloud technologies have been utilized upon user's requests. The cloud technologies are computing services achieved by utilizing application programs stored on the Internet (Hereinafter, cloud technologies are referred to as cloud services).
Cloud services provide users, for example, with a printing function. By using a personal computer, a mobile terminal, etc., users can send a print request to any desired image forming apparatus via the Internet, without using driver software. The image forming apparatus receiving a print request as the cloud service can receive the print request and perform printing by preliminary installing an application program for using a printing function as the cloud service
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2009-193275 discusses a technique for preventing unauthorized use when an image forming apparatus performs printing in cooperation with a server.
However, with the diversification of data used in the cloud services, further security risk reduction is demanded. Therefore, it has become necessary to solve security problems which cannot be solved by conventional techniques.